Voice interactive systems are available, and in such a system, a voice uttered by a user is collected by, for example, a microphone, the collected voice is analyzed through a voice recognition process to clarify the contents of the voice, and a service corresponding to the clarified contents is provided to the user. By roughly dividing, the voice interactive system includes two functions; a voice interactive service function and a voice interactive device function.
The voice interactive service function recognizes a voice of a user as an input, clarifies contents of the input, and performs a service corresponding to a result of the clarification. The voice interactive device function inputs a voice content of a user collected by the microphone to the voice interactive service, and outputs a content of the service performed by the voice interactive service to the user and peripheral devices.